


Timeless (BTS Greek Myth AU)

by PoppyBHumbleFF



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Demigod- Yoongi, God- Hoseok, Human- Jin, Human- Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Seer- namjoon, Unknown- Jimin, water nymph- Tae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyBHumbleFF/pseuds/PoppyBHumbleFF
Summary: Short stories from the ancient greek city; αιώνιος or Timeless. From the story of an outcasts birth to the uprising of an unknown god all the way to the love stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon- seer, great grandson of cassandra, inherited her curse.  
Hoseok- God of Dance and Festivals, can conjure fireworks, only son of hephaestus and apollo, rejected for being ‘an accident’ and kept hidden from the human essentially his birth created the first birthday party.  
Yoongi- demigod, son of Euterpe, human father is a blacksmith, unaware of his heritage, best friends with Jin.  
Jin- human, son of a Greek General, wealthy, more beautiful than aphrodite but very VERY bored, has his eye on the self proclaimed seer in town. Best friend of Yoongi.  
Taehyung- The ONLY male Nereid in existence, boasts about it to his best friend, Jimin.  
Jimin- ‘son of an Olympian’, Jimin’s father is unknown but it’s well known his mother is a conwoman so when she made the outrageous claim that Jimin was a demigod they were all but exiled, he was three at the time, although everyone knew something was off about him they were still skeptical about him being the child of an Olympian. He often hung out by the local river, layng by it talking to his best friend Taehyung.  
Jungkook- a creative son of a philosopher who’s more interested in painting, drawing, sculpting, singing and dancing to care for carrying his father’s legacy. Occasionally he ‘accidentally’ stalks the poor older boy he sees around town and silently watches his interact with the local river’s guardian.


	2. Jimin and Tae

“TaeTae!” Jimin calls sitting down by ‘his’ part of the river and waiting before seeing his delightful best friends head pop out of the river. Taehyung was a nereid, his hair had green tints and he had gills! Jimin thought they were really cool! Taehyung pulled himself up onto the bank of the river beside Jimin to hug him, “I missed you Chim Chim!”  
“I missed you too, TaeTae…” Jimin hugs his friend back sighing gently.  
“You look exhausted Minnie, have you stayed up working all night and day again?”  
Jimin nods softly, closing his eyes, his head resting on his cold blooded friend’s shoulder. “Have you at least eaten?”  
Jimin nods again, “The baker’s wife was kind enough to give me some bread she was meant to feed to the pigs, she’s so… kind…”   
Taehyung can’t help but smile adoringly, he felt on top of the world whenever he learns that someone had treated Jimin with some sort of human dignity for a change. Taehyung knew that Jimin was something else, either god or monster he wasn’t sure, but he loved the boy all the same. So when he heard Jimin’s soft, even puffs of breath indicating he’d fallen asleep he smiled and looked to the sky “I hope Jiminie finds his soulmate soon~ He deserves it more than anyone!~” Taehyung feels his smile widen when a star twinkles as if agreeing, “I wish for him to be happy!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet


	3. Hoseok (feat Hera)

Hoseok sighs in despair, he was watching the humans prepare for a festival in his mother’s honour, Apollo… It disgusted him that one of his creations; festivals, was being used to enhance the ego of an already egotistical and selfish being! That… and it hurt his heart to that even now as he cries in physical pain and heartbreak that his mother will enjoy the festival and not even think twice about the son who created it, all because he ‘wasn’t meant to happen’... Even so he can’t resent his parents, all he wants is their love; love is what he yearns for, love is all he asks for, and love is the one thing that constantly avoids him. Hoseok writes songs and music, a gift he was left with at birth from his mother, there’s one he has for his mama for when he fades because he’s kept from the humans… and fade he will one day… Even a god can only take so much. Hoseok has never had a true parental figure, the closest he’d had was surprisingly Hera, the queen of the gods, she’d taken a liking to him and taken him under her wing, raising him where his parents had failed, Hoseok admitted to himself often that she may not love him and she isn’t his mother by any means, but she was as close as he got and he adored her and would do anything for her, she says jump and he asks how high. Always.


	4. The birth of Jimin

Jimin is the third unknown child of medusa and Poseidon, unknown because when Perseus had beheaded medusa and Pegasus and Chrysaor had emerged a third had arisen too but this one was different to the others, a baby that appeared human gently floating out and landing in Perseus’ arms, Perseus peered down at the babe’s face and decided then and there that he’d care and protect the child, knowing he’d be destroyed if the truth were to be exposed and it never even crossed his mind that he shouldn’t, he took the child and planned to raise him, that was, till the old woman stole him away, under the impression that Jimin was the son of an Olympian. The woman raised Jimin hoping he’d cause a revelation as he grew among the people unaware that his adoptive father is still looking for him.

_And he won't give up._

 


	5. Jimin and Jungkook

When Jimin’s ‘20th’ birthday rolled around Jimin met a young man named Jungkook. Jimin knew Jungkook because of Jungkook’s father, who was not a kind man to Jimin, so he was surprised when the shy boy wished him a happy birthday and handed him a mixed bouquet of roses and poppies, the message of the flowers where obvious to anyone who understood their meaning, unfortunately Jimin didn’t.   
“Oh my! Thank you... they’re absolutely beautiful! The shades of red are delightful... truly, thank you…”  
The young shy boy just nodded and asked gently “I was curious if you’d mind if I painted your portrait holding the flowers... you look... divine...” Jimin was taken aback by the request but recovered quickly,   
“of course~ I’d adore if you painted my portrait~ where would you like me?”   
Jungkook pondered for a while, “the clearing in the forest by the river... if it’s not too much to ask?”   
Jimin didn’t even hesitate, “of course not, that’s my favourite place~”


	6. Namjoon's Prophecies of Hoseok

‘ _He’s had enough, the god that no one knows,_  
_Scorned by his mother,_  
_Unloved by his father,_  
_His grandmother raised and has taught him well,_  
_Who will fall?_  
_Who will rise?_  
_Hera knows all…_ ’

‘ _He doesn’t understand,_  
_The lacklustre treatment,_  
_The disgust on their faces,_  
_He loves them so much,_  
_He’s beginning to fade,_  
_The regret of the parents is strong,_  
_He is but a babe at heart._ ’

‘ _Love is rejoiced and worshipped by all,_  
_But that who deserves it most is hidden behind a wall,_  
_Shone like the sun, forged like a shield,_  
_His virtues aplenty,_  
_his woes twice as many,_  
_Save him; son of the human forge and the delightful muse._ ’

' _Long since the last meeting of water and 'works,_  
_forgotten by each till their turntable meeting._  
 _whether rise or fall together they stand,_  
 _Happiness will not befall them alone._ ' 


	7. Namjoon and Seokjin meet Hoseok

“Are you alright?”

Namjoon leans over the slightly glowing young man that was surrounded by charred grass while his lover hid behind a tree.

The young man groans in response 

“Where am I?”

“ aiónios ”

“Timeless…”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, I’m Hoseok by the way, i apologise for the inconvenience”

“I'm Namjoon”

“Great grandson of Cassandra?”

“I suppose so…”

“You’re my seer!”

The apparently shorter man jumps up and hugs Namjoon excitedly;

“Thank you for trying despite the curse!” 

Namjoon looks at Jin behind the trees, confused, only to see his lover trying not to pass out from the laughter he’s holding in.

“Um, you’re welcome?”

The fateful words are then uttered; "I'm the one your prophecy called ‘the god who no one knows’..”

“You’re real? I thought he was another story!” Seokjin exclaims, not startling Hoseok in the slightest.

“I told them you were real…”

“I know you did my friend…” Hoseok smiles at him kindly holding him at arm length looking him over “Ah~ how lovely~”

“H-Huh?” Namjoon was confused

“You’re the first that doesn’t look  _ distinctly  _ like Cassandra, thats a good sign!”

“Oh, good!”

“Very! Now I need to go somewhere no one will see me while i recover, i feel… quite... faint…” Hoseok collapses, caught by namjoon who looks at Jin confused.

“Bring him to mine, my house is large enough that the gods may even get lost.”

Namjoon blinks a couple of times “Ok? impossible? maybe, but Ok..."


	8. Jimin and Tae meet Hoseok

Hoseok sees Jimin first in tears feeling the familiar buzz of poseidon in the earth as he ran towards the forests. Hoseok can’t help but follow him. Jimin collapsed by the river sobbing as Taehyung, a river spirit he hasn’t seen in centuries, crawl out of the river to comfort him.

“Taehyung?” Hoseok calls gently.

Taehyung’s head snaps up defensively holding his friend to his chest tightly, before his head clears and his eyes focus on Hoseok.

“Hobi? Hi!” The disbelief was clear as day when looking at Hoseok “you’re allowed out?”

“No not really, but Hera has told me I gotta do some stuff so”

“Hera?” Jimin sniffles looking up “like Lady Hera, queen of the gods?”

“The one and only” he puffs his chest out as if proud of himself “she sent me on a quest!”

“And who are you?” jimin giggles softly at the man who only appears slightly older.

Hoseok does a deep dramatic bow, 

“The names Hoseok god of Dance and Festivals, represented by fireworks!”

“... whats a firework?”

“It’s an interesting little thing, invented in china and given to me~”

“... Where’s China?”

“Other side of the world”

“Oh… what do they do?”

Hoseok grins and holds out his hand the fireworks erupt from his palm colourfully.

“W-wow!” Jimin’s eyes sparkled as he sat up  watching them erupt. Hoseok saw something in his pretty eyes that caused him to flinch back the fireworks stopping.

“Are you alright?” Jimin asks stepping forward.

Hoseok shakes his head to clear the idiotic thought he had 

“Yes I’m ok, sorry about that!” He grins “I just thought I saw… nevermind”

And with that Hoseok was the first god to see a small piece of Jimin’s heritage.


	9. Jimin & Jungkook pt 2

Jimin sat by the water holding the flowers as Jungkook paints his portrait, although with slight awkward pauses and moments of anxiety they still managed to talk fairly comfortably. Jungkook couldn’t believe his luck and courage he displayed when he greeted Jimin, not to mention he hadn’t fainted yet, SCORE, and he kept  making Jimin laugh and blush which made him very happy. So when he hears the music from the town he can’t help but place his brushes down “would you like to… dance with me?”   
The grin that breaks out onto Jimin’s face is dangerous to Jungkook’s heart “of course!” and then he stands gently placing his flowers on the ground and comes towards jungkook who gulps a little but holds out a hand to jimin. Jimin takes his hand and they slowly come together and hold each other, swaying to the music. In a gentle, sweet fashion till in a moment of vulnerability their lips meet, sweetly, innocently but perfectly. 

"Thank you for this Jungkook... this makes me infinitely happy.."

"... I'm glad..."

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a proper fanfic before lmao, lets see how it goes.


End file.
